Really
|image = Blackpink-square-up-pink-version.jpg |mainartist1 = BLACKPINK |released = June 15, 2018 |recorded = 2017-2018 |genre = Pop, hip hop |length = 3:17 |album 1 = Square Up (mini-album) |label = YG Entertainment |lyric = TEDDY, Danny Chung |music = TEDDY, Choice37 |arrange = Choice37 |credits = |creditslink = |prevtrack = Forever Young |nexttrack = See U Later |audio = }}"Really" is a Korean song recorded by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. It is the third track in the group's first mini-album Square Up, following song Forever Young and before See U Later. Lyrics |-| Hangul = If you really really love me 말해줘 나 없이 하루도 버틸 수 없다고 Really really 집착할 만큼 원한다고 Really If you really really want me 말해줘 너 절대 잠시도 한눈 안 판다고 Really really 다른 남자와는 다르다고 Really 하늘의 별이라도 따주겠다 말해 시간은 많지 않아 있을 때 잘해 다른 여자 보기를 돌 같이 본다고 해 때론 거짓말 같지 않은 거짓말을 난 원해 별 볼 일 없는 니 주위의 여자 그만 관리하고 싹 다 정리해 니 어장 어차피 넌 내게 오게 돼 있으니까 Better act like you know what Better act like you know what Eyes have been calling me baby Body been telling me take me Boys have been saying to date me Your lips should be saying the same thing For real what’s the deal got a feeling you feeling me Aye but I don’t play with them fakes Keep it real with me If you really really love me 말해줘 나 없이 하루도 버틸 수 없다고 Really really 집착할 만큼 원한다고 Really If you really really want me 말해줘 너 절대 잠시도 한눈 안 판다고 Really really 다른 남자와는 다르다고 Really 한번 해주면 두 번 해줄 게 뽀뽀 그렇다고 함부로 들이대면 No no 둘이 눈만 맞으면 하하 히히 호호 외로웠던 지난날은 너로 인해 No more 술은 마셔도 연락은 씹지마 Yeah 이제 끝이란 내 말은 믿지마 Yeah 복잡한 게 아니야 쉽게 생각해 1, 2, 3 상상해봐 우리가 하나 되는 게 어떨지 Want a romance like the old times Want to slow dance when it’s show time Just me and you, and that slow jam that we both like That playlist, my favorite, so play it, but baby F a love song I need you to say it say i If you really really love me 말해줘 나 없이 하루도 버틸 수 없다고 Really really 집착할 만큼 원한다고 Really If you really really want me 말해줘 너 절대 잠시도 한눈 안 판다고 Really really 다른 남자와는 다르다고 I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really |-| Romanization = If you really really love me malhaejweo na eopshi harudo beotil su eopttago Really really jipchakal mankeum weonhandago Really If you really really want me malhaejweo neo jeolttae jamshido hannun an pandago Really really dareun namjawaneun dareudago Really haneure byeorirado ttajugetta malhae shiganeun manchi ana isseul ttae jalhae dareun yeoja bogireul dol gachi bondago hae ttaeron geojinmal gatji aneun geojinmareul nan weonhae byeol bol il eomneun ni juwiye yeoja geuman gwallihago ssak da jeongnihae ni eojang eochapi neon naege oge dwae isseunikka Better act like you know what Better act like you know what Eyes have been calling me baby Body been telling me take me Boys have been saying to date me Your lips should be saying the same thing For real what’s the deal got a feeling you feeling me Aye but I don’t play with them fakes Keep it real with me If you really really love me malhaejweo na eopshi harudo beotil su eopttago Really really jipchakal mankeum weonhandago Really If you really really want me malhaejweo neo jeolttae jamshido hannun an pandago Really really dareun namjawaneun dareudago Really hanbeon haejumyeon du beon haejul ge ppoppo geureotago hamburo deuridaemyeon No no duri nunman majeumyeon haha hihi hoho weroweotteon jinannareun neoro inhae No more sureun masheodo yeollageun sshipjima Yeah ije kkeuchiran nae mareun mitjima Yeah bokjapan ge aniya shwipge saenggakae 1, 2, 3 sangsanghaebwa uriga hana dweneun ge eotteolji Want a romance like the old times Want to slow dance when it’s show time Just me and you, and that slow jam that we both like That playlist, my favorite, so play it, but baby F a love song I need you to say it say i If you really really love me malhaejweo na eopshi harudo beotil su eopttago Really really jipchakal mankeum weonhandago Really If you really really want me malhaejweo neo jeolttae jamshido hannun an pandago Really really dareun namjawaneun dareudago I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really |-| English = If you really really love me, tell me That you can’t go without a day without me really really That you want me so much that you obsess over me really If you really really want me tell me That your eyes don’t wonder for a second really really That you’re different from other guys really Tell me that you’d even pluck the stars in the sky for me There’s not much time, be good to me when I’m there Tell me you feel nothing when you see other girls Sometimes I want a lie that’s not like a lie The women around you are nobodie Stop keeping them around you and cut them out of your life You’re gonna end up coming to me anyway Better act like you know what Better act like you know what Eyes have been calling me baby Body been telling me take me Boys have been saying to date me Your lips should be saying the same thing For real what’s the deal got a feeling you feeling me Aye but I don’t play with them fakes Keep it real with me If you really really love me, tell me That you can’t go without a day without me really really That you want me so much that you obsess over me really If you really really want me tell me That your eyes don’t wonder for a second really really That you’re different from other guys really If you kiss me once, I’ll kiss you twice If you’re rudely forward then no no When our eyes meet we laugh haha hehe hoho Because of you, my lonely yesterdays are no more You can drink but don’t ignore me yeah Don’t believe me when I say this is the end yeah It’s not complicated, it’s actually easy 1, 2, 3 Imagine what it must be like when the two fo us become one Want a romance like the old times Want to slow dance when it’s show time Just me and you, and that slow jam that we both like That playlist, my favorite, so play it, but baby F a love song I need you to say it say i If you really really love me, tell me That you can’t go without a day without me really really That you want me so much that you obsess over me really If you really really want me tell me That your eyes don’t wonder for a second really really That you’re different from other guys really I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really Audio Spotify Video Gallery Really|Official Audio Performances BLACKPINK - 'Really' LIVE PERFORMANCE in 'IN YOUR AREA TOUR in JAPAN'|IN YOUR AREA TOUR in JAPAN Category:Square Up Category:Songs Category:Music Category:2018 releases Category:Korean songs